


SledgeFu Week 2019 Fanart

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Series: SledgeFu Week 2019 \(^///^)/ [5]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies), The Pacific (TV), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Night at the Museum - Freeform, Pirates, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Wendigo, different era au, movie and tv au, sledgefu week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: These are fanart I made for the last few days of SledgeFu Week 2019. Since these are just standalone drawings without any real stories/summaries, I decided to just place them all together.Hope you like them :)





	1. Day 5: Supernatural AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snafu is a recently turned wendigo who just took prey of (not so)helpless high school student, Eugene.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169931266@N06/40818937983/in/dateposted-public/)

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169931266@N06/47732918832/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Day 6: Different Era AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me...Snafu and Eugene as fearsome pirates!!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169931266@N06/46911751795/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. Day 5: Movie and TV AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene gets hired as a new night guard for a museum famous for its mummy exhibit. Little does he know, the exhibits come alive at night and one of them is the aforementioned mummy.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169931266@N06/47778977722/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
